KyoyaxReader: Crazy Encounter
by Catherine Tyler
Summary: You are a first year student at Ouran Academy and while thinking of your sister who is at the mercy of your aunt when you meet the Host Club.


**So since I got a Pm to do this, I thought I start out simple. Here are the rules for future CharacterxReaders**

**1 Name the character for the story.**

**2 Name how long you want it to be. No more than five chapters unless people really want them**

**3 For all in my holy hell give me a baseline. What event happens.**

**4 Name if character or reader is a supernatural character this means vampire, werewolf, shapeshifter, fairy, ghost, zombie.**

**Here is my KyoyaxReader!**

**(y/n)= Your name**

**(y/hc) = Hair color**

**(y/ec) = eye color**

(y/n) skated on to the campus of Ouran Academy. You are starting off as a 1st year here after a bad asthma attack caused you to be in a hospital for a month. Picking up your skateboard, you walk into the building for the headmaster's office. You went to a boarding school, but found it wasn't your taste. Your opinion of this place wasn't much better. You hated the girl's pale yellow uniform and got special permission to wear you favorite black racer back hoodie, black tank top, short shorts, also black, and knee high black cowboy boots. Your messenger bag was slung across you body.

"Miss (y/n)?" The secretary asked.

"Yes?" you reply.

"Mr. Suoh is waiting for you in his office. You can head in." She said, already scared of you aura.

You walk in, get your schedule get directions to your class and a quick welcome. It took you a week to get good at casting a huge dark aura and you loved how it scared the crap out of most people. You walk up to class 1-A and walk in.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Miss (y/n)" The teacher introduced.

"Reminds me of Kyoya- senpai." You hear a voice whisper.

You head whips to the source of the voice to see twins leaning in towards a brunette girl with short hair like a guy. You make a note to ask her some questions later.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Stop whispering. Does anyone have questions for our new classmate?" The teacher asked.

Several hands went up. You noticed one was the brunette the twins were whispering to earlier.

"Haruhi?"The teacher called.

"What was your last school?" She asked.

"St Dale's Academy. Its a boarding school." You answer simply, leaking out your aura.

"Um you can take a seat behind Haruhi." The teacher said.

You walk to the seat and pull out your laptop from your bag. Class passed quick enough for your liking, and it was soon lunch. You were the first up and out the door. You were just sitting in a cherry blossom tree, thinking of you sister, who had to live with your aunt in the US. You completely missed the group of boys below the tree.

"Why are you in a tree, princess?" A voice called, startling you.

You manage to catch yourself and hung upside down to look at the intruders. You glare and release your aura so fast it frightened all of the group. 4 of them hide behind the other three.

"What the hell? Don't you know not to disturbed someone in a tree." You say coldly in English.

"What?" They asked.

You face palm till you hear it explained in Japanese what you said.

"Haruhi, you understand English?" The one with glasses asked.

"Vaguely. I only got the gist of (y/n)'s ranting." She replies.

"Now returning to Miss (y/n) , what are you doing in that tree?" The glasses one asked.

You mutter something in German, Italian, and then French in a single sentence.

"(y/n)-chan, this would go a lot faster if you stuck to Japanese." A cute boy said.

"Thinking of my sister." you reply." pleases leave me alone now."

Suddenly your grip on the branch fails and you start falling. You were up pretty high and would of broken your leg had you had not been caught.

"Careful." A voice says in your ear.

Your savior gently sets you on the ground before checking for damage. You bat his hand away before feeling behind your ear. You feel blood there and crinkle your nose. He pulls your hand away before pressing a cloth to the wound.

"Uh Kyoya, why did you do that?" The annoying blond who startled you asked.

"She would of been seriously hurt if I didn't catch her and that wouldn't look good on any of our hands." Kyoya, the one holding the cloth to your head, responded.

"I'm fine. No need to fuss over me." you say, getting up and pushing away Kyoya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" You scream as an electrical current runs through your body.

You slump forward on to your hands and knees, breathing heavy. You knew if you were feeling an electric current, your aunt was close by. You had to get away. Suddenly you were arching backwards as another current went through your body. It was stronger than ever before. You slowly get to your feet, still sparking, and start to run.

"(y/n) wait!" Kyoya calls, running after you.

The rest were still in shock of what happened. You run off the property only to come face to back with your aunt.

"There you are. Time to go." She says, grabbing your arm.

She starts to pull you away from the school and towards the open trunk of her car.

"Where are you taking her?" A cold voice asks.

"Back home. She is my niece and a runaway." Your aunt replies.

You are to scared to speak but apparently you eyes convey your message, which Kyoya ignores.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take her. I can call kidnap on you if you do." He says.

"Then I'll have to kill you." your aunt says, pulling a gun out and aiming it at Kyoya.

"No!" you scream as you step in front of the gun.

_BANG!_

That is the only sound heard for a radius of 2 blocks. You were still standing up right, a bullet hole in your right shoulder. You see a shocked expression on Kyoya's face before turning to your aunt who had an even more shocked expression.

"How dare you shoot on a friend. Give up my sister. You'll never get the money for us." You manage to say before falling into unconsciousness.

-Later-

You wake up in a hospital with a bandage around your right shoulder.

"So you are finally awake. I was starting to get worried." A cool voice says next to you.

"You? Worried? That is hilarious." You respond.

"Its better than Tamaki trying to hug you while you are still wounded." Kyoya replied.

You roll your eyes before focusing on the wall. You hoped that you weren't falling for the vice president of the host club.

"MY DAUGHTER! YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Tamaki yelled.

You push him away before he could hug you and hurt your right shoulder. He goes sulk in his corner. You turn the other hosts who were standing away from you. You finally realize that you had out your aura.

"Oops. Sorry." You say, pulling it back in.

"Just like Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya made a note of what Haruhi said.

"How's your arm?" Mori asked.

"Meh." You reply.

"What does that mean?" Honey asked.

"It means I really don't care how it feels. Its not bothering me right now." You reply." Status on her"

"Trial is next Monday. You are going to be in America for the next week getting your evidence and your sister." Kyoya responded.

"HELL YES!" you shout in English, excited.

Once again everyone was surprised at your use of English. Your arm healed over the week you spent with your sister.

-Next Monday-

"Your honor, the accused is guilty of kidnapping, child abuse, and threating to kill an son of the Ootori group. She is also accused of harming (y/n) with a close range shot." The jury head dictacted.

"Where did that last charge come from?" Your aunt asked.

You smirk and held up a peace sign.

"Later sucker." You say.

Your aunt was carried away by two police officers.

"Laters." You say.

"Hey where are you going?" The host called after you.

"We are going to look for an orphanage. We don't having any living relatives except for that aunt who is now in jail. I gotta care for my sister. We both decided it be best if we stay in an orphanage till I get a job to support us." You say" Stupid aunt using all our money. It took mom and dad their lives to get that money hidden from her after she killed them." You muttered.

Kyoya perked up at this last comment.

"What was that, (y/n)?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing." You responded.

"Did you just say that aunt killed your parents?" Kyoya pressed.

"Yeah so what? That last charge was reworded but still have her in jail for life. Even I have some influence." You respond.

"Just who are you two?" Hikaru asked.

"(y/n) and Kyla (l/n). We run the hugest lawyer firm in the world ever since our parents passed. Our aunt somehow got our mother's will reworded so the money could go to her as well as the firm. I found the true will and a note by our aunt." You explain.

You both start walking out when a hand wraps around your wrist and twirl you around into a kiss with Kyoya.

"Get off my nee-chan!" Your sister says.

You pull back and look at your sister.

"Its fine, Kyla. But next time, give me a heads up Kyoya." You say.

Kyoya smirked before dipping again to kiss you.

Tamaki was eroding away as he watched his best friend make out with a girl.

-Years Later-

"Do you Kyoya take (y/n) to be your wife till death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do." Kyoya said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyoya kissed (y/n) deeply. Everyone cheered when they pulled away.

"I love you." Kyoya whispered.

"Forever and always." (y/n) replied.

**Finally done! Here is my first CharacterXReader. It took a while but it is finally finished. That's all for now!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
